just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club in the Grand Theft Auto series. History The Lost Motorcycle Club was established out of a back alley bar in Alderney City in 1964. The club remained an entity during the Vietnam War but its activities were very limited because of the war. It was established by a close knit group of eight US Marines who had met in Vietnam before being withdrawn to the United States during the war. After the war, the club's membership was boosted by a large number of disillusioned veterans and it swelled in size to become a prominent group in the local criminal underworld. The club eagerly embraced the returning war veterans and voiced its anger at how they were being treated. This show of solidarity saw the club gain favour with Vietnam War veterans and it continued to grow. In 1977, the club formally established a clubhouse on a back street in Acter. The club's logo was changed with a larger black and white eagle with flared wings replacing the small eagle, and bolded stylized black lettering was adopted. The logo and top rocker were stitched together forming a two-piece patch. By 1982 the club had grown large enough that a second chapter was able to formed in East Hook in Broker. This new chapter drew in career criminals and younger non-veteran members. This fresh blood brought new life into the club along with organized drug and prostitution businesses. In 2004 the club established its first chapter on the west coast in Los Santos. It was placed under the leadership of a senior member. Several senior members from Acter rode to Los Santos to help establish the chapter. In 2008 a civil war erupted in the Acter chapter after an internal feud in the leadership saw the chapter split into two rival factions. The resulting civil war and bloodshed destroyed the chapter resulting in the incarceration or death of most of the membership. The survivors, led by Johnny Klebitz, joined the Broker chapter which became the "mother chapter". Tragedy befell The Lost again in 2009 when its brutal war with the Angels of Death MC saw its chapter in Broker heavily targeted by its rivals. A brawl in Meadows Park resulted in the destruction of the famous Monoglobe and the deaths of several members. The Broker chapter, like the Acter chapter before it, was forced to disband. However, the club survived in the Los Santos chapter and several surviving patched members from the Broker chapter. Angus Martin, now able to walk and ride thanks to a radical surgery, went into hiding with the few surviving patched members from the Broker chapter to escape violent reprisals from the Angels of Death. In 2010, Angus established the Nomad chapter and Johnny rode west to Los Santos with a small group of patched members. Johnny linked up with the Los Santos chapter and went on to form a chapter in Stab City, Blaine County. Angus remained behind in Liberty City as the President of the Nomad chapter. By 2014, the setting of Brotherhood Rising, The Lost MC is embroiled in a heated internal feud. The Los Santos chapter and the surviving members of the Blaine Chapter led by Terry Thorpe are on bad terms with each other centering around the treatment of Johnny and the events of the previous year. Angus arrives with a group of Nomads to restore order. Chapters San Andreas * Los Santos * Grapeseed * Nomad Member and associates Members * Angus Martin - President of the Nomad chapter. * Logan Davis - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Halbert Coleman - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Frederick Harrison - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Henry Bennett - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Patrick WIlson - President of the Los Santos chapter * Alan Garter - Vice-President of the Los Santos chapter * Terry Thorpe - President of the Grapeseed chapter * Isaac Hayes - Vice-President of the Grapeseed chapter Associates * Oscar Guzman - Head of the Guzman Cartel and business associate * Michael De Santa - Businessman and casual business associate * Patrick McReary - Business associate * Tyrese Wallace - Senior Ballas member and business associate Appearances * Grand Theft Auto IV ** The Lost and Damned ** The Ballad of Gay Tony * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto Online Trivia * The club patch is seen to change between the events of Grand Theft Auto V and Brotherhood Rising. It is not uncommon for outlaw motorcycle clubs to alter their patch with most of the major international clubs having done so at some point in their history. ** Angus explains the reason for the patch change during the course of the storyline. He states that it was the result of internal changes and a shift to a new identity for the club. The patch was altered to reflect the recent history of The Lost MC and to distance itself from the curse of the old club. * The Lost Motorcycle Club is based on the Outlaws Motorcycle Club. This inspiration is seen it the club motto and its history of animosity towards the Angels of Death MC who are in turn based on the Hells Angels Motorcycle Club. The conflict between The Lost and the Angels of Death reflects the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. Category:Enigma24's Creations Category:GTA Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs